leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
League of Legends
| Platforma = * Microsoft Windows, * OS X | Nośnik = dystrybucja cyfrowa | Wymagania = *'Minimalne' **5-8 GB wolnego miejsca (Mac – Windows) **procesor 2 GHz **Windows XP (Service Pack 2 i 3) lub wyższy; OS X 10.6.8 lub wyższy **1 GB RAM (Windows Vista i 7 - 2 GB RAM) **Rozdzielczość ekranu do 1920x1200 **Dowolna karta graficzna kompatybilna z Shader 2.0 **Wsparcie dla DirectX 9.0c lub nowszego **Procesor SSE2 lub lepszy *'Zalecane' **10-12 GB wolnego miejsca (Mac – Windows) **Procesor 3GHz **2 GB RAM (Windows Vista i 7 - 4 GB RAM) **Karta graficzna GeForce 8800 lub podobna **Windows XP z Service Pack lub wyższy; OS X 10.7.x lub wyższy **Najnowsza wersja Adobe Air (Windows) **Dwurdzeniowy procesor 2.4 GHz (Windows) **Najnowsza aktualizacja .NET Framework od Microsoftu | Kontrolery = klawiatura, mysz }} 20px|border|link=eague of Legends (LoL) – sieciowa gra komputerowa z gatunku multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA), stworzona przez firmę Riot Games Inc. Historia Jej początki sięgają schyłku 2005 roku z ideą stworzenia duchowego spadkobiercy popularnej modyfikacji do gry Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne – Defense of the Ancients. Pomysł na League of Legends pojawił się, gdy kilku aktywnych użytkowników gry DotA uwierzyło, że ten mod może stworzyć kompletny nowy gatunek gier komputerowych, który zapewniłby doskonałą zabawę i wiele emocji.Q&A Marc Merrill W 2006 roku Marc "Tryndamere" Merrill i Brandon "Ryze" Beck założyli firmę Riot Games w Culver City w stanie Kalifornia, a następnie współpracowali w projekcie tworzonego przez Steve'a "Guinsoo" Feaka. Mod, który został oparty o dzieło Eul'a (twórcy DotA), Guinsoo stworzył DotA: Allstars poprzez dodanie własnych pomysłów, recepty, wielu przedmiotów, zwiększenie liczby bohaterów i zmiany w stylu gry. Chwilę po założeniu firmy, Guinsoo i Steve "Pendragon" Mescon zaangażowali się w rozwój League Of Legends. We wrześniu 2006 założyli pierwsze biuro, gdzie razem ze 100 osobami zaczęli tworzyć LoLa, aby stworzyć solidne podstawy technologiczne i społeczne. Zamiast zostawić pracę nad tworzeniem różnych bohaterów paru osobom, zdecydowali się pozostawić ten proces otwartym dla wszystkich pracowników firmy na podstawie szablonu, w którym mogliby głosować nad poszczególnymi propozycjami. Przez około dwa lata od powstania firmy, założyciele byli nieaktywni w tworzeniu, gdyż zbierali środki na stworzenie pierwszego dzieła, by w 2008 roku zacząć pracę nad grą opartą na DotA Allstars (zebrano wtedy około 7 milionów dolarów). Po raz pierwszy League of Legends (z podtytułem Clash of Fates) został ogłoszony 7 października 2008, wersja alfa została uruchomiona 10 kwietnia 2009 a wersja otwartej bety wydana finalnie 27 października 2009 roku. W kwietniu 2010 roku Riot Games zapowiedziało wydanie gry na serwery Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (m.in.: Korea Płd., Chiny, Tajwan). Jednak ze względu na "nieznanego wydawcy" w tamtym regionie, adresy IP były blokowane. Po kilku miesiącach i kontrowersjach, gra została wydana 16 lipca 2010 roku przez singapurską firmę Garena. Dodatkowo gracze z tego regionu mieli możliwość darmowego przeniesienia konta z serwerów amerykańskich i europejskiego na rodzime. Gra została pozytywnie przyjęta zarówno przez krytyków jak i przez graczy oraz zdobyła wiele prestiżowych nagród w tym m.in. dwukrotnie Golden Joystick Award (2010 i 2011) czy IGN PC Best Strategy Game 2009. Wskutek wielkiego sukcesu, w 2011 roku firma Riot Games została przejęta przez chińskie przedsiębiorstwo Tencent Dodatkowo w tym samym roku, gra została uznana za oficjalną dyscyplinę e-sportową). Riot Games zostało w 2013 roku umieszczone przez pismo Game Developer na liście 30 najlepszych producentów gier komputerowych wszech czasów. W marcu 2013 roku gra została wydana na komputery Mac z systemem OS X. W ciągu kolejnych lat, tworzono nowe serwery (m.in.: Turcja, Rosja, Ameryka Południowa, Japonia) oraz wydawano nowe wersje językowe (np. czeski, rumuński czy portugalski odm. brazylijska). Pod koniec 2015 roku ogłoszono nową wersję klienta gry, który ma zastąpić stary borykający się z wieloma problemami technicznymi. Na początku 2016 roku otworzono wersję alfa klienta gry, która ostatecznie wystartowała w przedsezonie 2017. Rozgrywka Tryby right|200px|thumb|Okładka gry wersji kolekcjonerskiej Gra opiera się na krótkich sesjach a dopasowywanie graczy następuje w oparciu o średni, niejawny ranking szachowy każdego gracza. Rozgrywka może być prowadzona jako gra: *normalna – system automatycznie dobiera graczy o zbliżonym poziomie. Istnieje jednak możliwość dołączenia do takiej gry jako zespół stworzony wcześniej w menu (1-5 graczy), co wpływa na dobieranie przeciwników. Dodatkowo wyróżniamy także podtypy: **Klasyczny – zwykła rozgrywka polegająca na zniszczeniu wrogiego nexusa. **ARAM – tryb rozgrywki podobny do klasycznego, jednak różni się tym że postacie wybierane są losowo, a mapa posiada tylko jedną linię. *rankingowa – tryb gry oparty na trybie draftu dostępny od 30. poziomu przywoływacza i od 16 posiadanych bohaterów a gracze są umieszczani w kolejne gry zgodnie z ich ukrytym MMR. Po zakończeniu sezonu w zależności od rangi otrzymuje się różne nagrody. *niestandardowa – gracze mogą tworzyć własne sesje lub dołączać do już istniejących. W tym trybie możliwa jest gra zarówno z botami, jak i z żywymi przeciwnikami. Jest to także jedyna możliwość rozpoczęcia rozgrywki w nierównych składach. *tymczasowa – to unikalne tryby dostępne przez określony czas ukazując alternatywne rozgrywki (dodatkowi gracze, bonusy, itp). *przeciw SI – system dobiera graczy o podobnym poziomie, a ich przeciwnikami są boty. *samouczek – tryb, w którym gracz uczy się podstaw i bardziej zaawansowanych rzeczy oraz walczy z botami. Mapy W grze występują mapy zwane bardziej jako Pola Sprawiedliwości. Obecnie wyróżniamy: *Crystal Scar - dawniej główna mapa trybu Dominion, obecnie tymczasowo dostępna plansza do rozgrywania specjalnych trybów rozgrywki np. Wyniesienie. Przed wycofaniem mapy zawierała pięć punktów strategicznych umiejscowionych w okręgu dookoła potężnego wzmocnienia. Bohaterowie zaczynali grę na 3. poziomie, szybko zdobywając pieniądze i doświadczenie. Wyznacznikiem tego trybu były małe potyczki i wysoka ilość zabójstw. *Howling Abyss – powstała na podstawie popularnego trybu społecznościowego "All Random All Mid" (ARAM) i stawia przeciw sobie dwie drużyny pięciu bohaterów, walczących na jednej alei. Platforma przywoływania nie uzdrawia bohaterów, a zakupy można robić tylko po śmierci. Sprawia to, że rozgrywka skupia się na walkach drużynowych. *Summoner's Rift – główne Pole Sprawiedliwości w League of Legends wybierane przez większość graczy. Dwie drużyny po pięciu bohaterów walczą na trzech alejach i w ogromnej dżungli, która zawiera potężne wzmocnienia i cele neutralne. To pole bitwy charakteryzuje długa faza walk w alejach i starcia drużynowe. *Twisted Treeline – mniejsza mapa, w której znajdują się dwie aleje. Grają tu drużyny po trzech bohaterów. Mniejsza mapa od głównej mapy prowadzi do szybkich starć i częstych walk drużynowych. W dżungli między alejami znajdują się ołtarze, co zachęca do walk o neutralne cele i gankowania. Bohaterowie right|200px|thumb|"Nieoficjalna" okładka gry Każdy gracz kontroluje jednego czempiona (bohatera). W grze dostępnych jest aktualnie bohaterów, a każdy z nich posiada unikalne zdolności, możliwe do rozwoju w czasie gry. Na początku sesji każdy gracz ma możliwość wyboru bohatera. Może wybrać spośród wykupionych przez siebie bohaterów lub z dziesięciu darmowych dostępnych w ramach tzw. rotacji. Zawsze jest co 7 dni i wybieranych jest wtedy 10 championów dostępnych za darmo na okres 1 tygodnia. Gracze zdobywają złoto zabijając stwory, potwory, innych bohaterów oraz budynki np. wieże obronne. Przedmioty To artefakty, które są noszone przez bohatera w czasie rozgrywki, które zapewniają zwiększenie statystyk i zyskując dodatkowe bonusy. Można je nabyć u sklepikarza, który znajduje się jedynie obok fontanny przywoływania. Można mieć maksymalnie 6 przedmiotów i 1 talizman. Konto gracza Przywoływacz Każde konto jest nazywane jako przywoływacz, który jest nieodłącznym elementem rozgrywki. Opisuje różne statystyki związane z ilością zwycięstw indywidualnie i drużynowo. Gracz zdobywa doświadczenie, które wraz ze wzrostem poziomu przywoływacza uzyskuje nowe premie poprawiając statystyki bohatera. Specjalizacje Wraz z awansowaniem gracz otrzymuje nowe punkty specjalizacji, które pozwalają one ulepszyć statystyki bohatera. Specjalizacje podzielone są na trzy typy drzewek – Ofensywa, Defensywa i Użytkowe. Zainwestowanie punktów w jedno z nich zapewnia dostęp do potężniejszych zdolności. Od patcha 7.23 specjalizacje nie istnieją. Czary To potężne umiejętności, które pozwalają pomóc bohaterowi w w czasie bitwy. W danej potyczce można wybrać dwa konkretne zaklęcia – ich wachlarz zwiększa się wraz ze wzrostem poziomu przywoływacza. Pozwalają one między innym palić wrogów, leczyć sojuszników czy teleportować się. Maestria bohaterów To specjalny system ukazujący stopień opanowania bohatera przez danego gracza. Pozwala na uzyskiwanie specjalnych banerów ukazujących moc kierowanego czempiona w czasie rozgrywki. Warsztat Hextech Jest to specjalny warsztat, który umożliwia odblokowanie bohaterów, skórek bohaterów, ikon oraz skórek totemów. Czasami po meczu otrzymuje się materiały, za pomocą których można modyfikować, ulepszać bądź tworzyć nową zawartość na określony czas bądź na stale. Runy Zapewniają w czasie rozgrywki premię bohaterowi. Istnieją cztery różniące się od siebie rodzaje run. Znaki zapewniają najlepsze premie do statystyk ofensywnych. Pieczęcie najlepiej wzmacniają obronę fizyczną, uzdrawianie i regenerację. Glify zapewniają najwyższą premię do mocy i obrony magicznej. Natomiast esencje dają dużą premię do każdej statystyki i specjalne wzmocnienia, niedostępne w przypadku innych run. Od patcha 7.23 znaki, pieczęcie, glify i esencje nie istnieją. A powodem tego stanu rzeczy jest podzielenie run między ścieżki. Gracz wybiera najpierw swoją główną ścieżkę, a z niej 4 runy (po jednej z każdej grupy), a potem drugą, z której wybiera dwie runy (bez możliwości wybrania dwóch run z tej samej grupy). Runy kluczowe są możliwe do wybrania TYLKO dla GŁÓWNEJ ścieżki. Obecne runy są połączeniem poprzednichi specjalizacji. Od patcha 8.23 po wybraniu wszystkich sześciu run gracz musi jeszcze wybrać, które statystyki będą zwiększone niezależnie od wybranych run. Sklep Sklep służy do wydawania zgromadzonych i kupowania . RP można kupić jedynie za prawdziwe pieniądze, natomiast PZ zdobywa się po każdej zakończonej potyczce. W sklepie można kupić: *Bohaterów ( / ) *Skórki bohaterów ( ) *Zestawy chromatyczne do skórek ( / ) *Skórki totemów ( ) *Runy ( ) *Strony na runy ( / ) *Ikony ( / ) *Dopalacze zdobywanego doświadczenia i Punktów Zasług ( ) *Elementy Warsztatu Hextech ( / ) *Zestawy bohaterów i/lub skórek ( ) *Zmiany w profilu — imię przywoływacza i serwer ( / ) E-Sport Finał pierwszego sezonu League of Legends został rozegrany w czerwcu 2011 roku w czasie szwedzkiego turnieju DreamHack, gdzie zwyciężyła europejska drużyna Fnatic (pula nagród wyniosła 100 tysięcy dolarów). Następną edycję rozgrywaną w Los Angeles wygrała drużyna z Tajwanu – Taipei Assassins. Koniec sezonu trzeciego rozgrywany również w Los Angeles padła łupem koreańskiego zespołu SK Telecom T1. Ostatnie starcie było obserwowane przez ponad 32 miliony ludzi – a same mistrzostwa były najpopularniejszym e-sportowym wydarzeniem w historii. Kolejny finał rozegrany w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej został zdominowany przez drużynę z Korei Południowej – Samsung Galaxy White. Finał Sezonu 2015 został rozegrany w Berlinie 31 października, gdzie zwyciężyła po raz drugi drużyna SK Telecom T1. Finał 2016 po Puchar Przywoływacza po raz trzeci w historii sięgnęło SK Telecom T1, które w finale wynikiem 3:2 pokonało drużynę Samsung Galaxy. Mistrzostwa Świata 2017 odbyły się w Chinach od 23 września do 4 listopada. Zwyciężyła drużyna Samsung Galaxy (po raz drugi w historii), która w finale wynikiem 3:0 pokonała SK Telecom T1. Mistrzostwa Świata 2018 odbyły się w Korei Południowej. Zwyciężyła drużyna Invictus Gaming, która wynikiem 3:0 pokonała Fnatic. Mistrzostwa Świata 2019 odbyły się w trzech krajach, Niemcy, Hiszpania i Francja. Zwyciężyła drużyna z Chin FunPlus Phoenix, która w finale wynikiem 3:0 pokonała G2 Esports. Polska wersja językowa 12 stycznia 2011 roku rozpoczęła się zamknięta beta polskiej wersji językowej na serwerze EUNE (Europa Północ i Wschód).Zamknięte beta-testy polskiej wersji League of Legends zaczynają się już dziś! Oficjalnie polski dubbing i klient wystartowały 28 lipca 2011 roku,League of Legends: POLSKA wersja oficjalnie wystartowała! a nieoficjalnie 26 czerwca 2011 roku (patch 1.0.0.122). Oficjalna strona, forum oraz wsparcie w ojczystym języku wystartowały 15 listopada 2011 roku (patch V1.0.0.129)Polska wersja jest dostępna!. Aby zobaczyć wszystkich aktorów uczestniczących w dubbingu, kliknij tutaj. Multimedia Muzyka ---- ---- Filmy Oficjalny zwiastun League of Legends| Drugi oficjalny zwiastun League of Legends| Czym jest League of Legends?| Witamy w League of Legends| League of Legends - Sezon Pierwszy (usunięte sceny 1)| League of Legends - Sezon Pierwszy (usunięte sceny 2)| League Of Legends - Dominion| Animacja League of Legends - A Twist of Fate| Kino League of Legends - Nowy Świt| Zobacz także *Oficjalna, polska strona *Oficjalna strona Riot Games * w Wikipedii *Oficjalne polskie konto na Facebooku *Model biznesowy League of Legends cs:League of Legends de:League of Legends en:League of Legends es:League of Legends fr:League of Legends pt-br:League of Legends ru:Лига Легенд zh:英雄联盟 (游戏) Kategoria:League of Legends Kategoria:Gry